Fierté et honnêteté
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Francis, représentant de la France, tente de fuir l'Angleterre où il vit en exile afin d'aller aider sa Résistance dans son pays. Mais sa tentative de fuite sera contrée par son amant, Arthur, qui n'est pas content du tout. FrUk


**Quand mon ordinateur est en réparation et que je ne peux donc pas travailler sur mes travaux scolaires chez moi, cela donne du temps libre où je n'ai rien à faire à part écrire un petit one-shot rapide. Enfin, j'espère que l'histoire saura vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

Fierté et honnêteté

Il l'apercevait enfin. Après une longue marche, Francis avait fini par atteindre le bord de la manche dans un petit village situé non loin de Londres. Le chemin était laborieux, mais il s'était rendu. Le plus dur maintenant restait à venir. Il se rapprocha alors d'une petite cabane à pêche en bois bâti sur la plage et liée à un quai où étaient accostés plusieurs bateaux. Avec un petit effort, la nation aux longs cheveux blonds traîna son sac avec lui pour franchir les derniers mètres avant d'atteindre sa destination. Une fois arrivé, il frappa à la porte où lui ouvrit un vieil homme l'accueillant gentiment. Le français lui demanda alors s'il pouvait emprunter un de ses bateaux pour la journée en échange d'un peu d'argent. L'offre fut acceptée. Installé dans son embarcation, Francis se mit à soupirer pour se donner du courage. Il allait le faire. Il allait enfin prendre la fuite.

En effet, depuis maintenant trois ans, il était prisonnier en Angleterre. Enfin, « prisonnier » était un terme un peu fort. Il y était plutôt en exile depuis que les Nazis l'avaient envahi en mai-juin 1940. Une terrible humiliation ! Arthur avait combattu à ses côtés mais l'ennemi avançait trop vite. Son bien-aimé l'avait donc forcé à fuir avec lui jusqu'à Londres accompagnés de ses soldats. Il avait protesté mais l'Anglais n'avait rien voulu entendre et l'avait assommé avec son fusil. À son réveil, il était dans un lit sur un bateau en direction de la capitale britannique.

Il avait été en colère, mais il l'avait pardonné, comprenant ses bonnes intentions. Il aurait fait pareil à sa place… Mais alors la trahison du maréchal Pétain et l'installation du régime de Vichy se sont produits. Et même s'il avait le support du Général de Gaulle et de la Résistance, les choses avaient dérapé. Lui et Arthur…

Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser. Rien que de songer à son amant le noyait dans un tourbillon émotif où se mêlaient l'amour, la tristesse et la haine. Son cœur s'écrasait dans un étau. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dur mais il devait le faire. Il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner les siens. Il allait retourner en France pour prêter main forte à la Résistance et retrouver sa dignité !

Mais il devait faire vite. Arthur était probablement à sa recherche ou même déjà à ses trousses. Et il devait être extrêmement et brutalement fou de rage ! Et quand l'Empire britannique était de mauvaise humeur, chacun devait prier pour être en-dehors de son radar. Il pouvait se montrer terrifiant quand il voulait. Et même s'il était son amant et était donc épargné du pire dont il était capable, il ne devait pas sous-estimer la créativité dont il était doté pour récidiver.

Il fouilla dans son sac pour vérifier qu'il avait suffisamment de nourriture pour tenir la route. Il savait qu'il était fou. Ramer seul jusqu'en France, même avec l'aide d'une boussole, c'était extrêmement périlleux. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps cela allait lui prendre ni où il allait aboutir et comment il se débrouillerait ensuite. Peu importe, c'était le seul moyen et il était déterminé plus que jamais ! Nul danger ne brisera sa volonté.

Mais alors qu'il se mit à ramer et à s'éloigner du quai, un coup de feu se fit entendre le faisant sursauter et arrêter sa manœuvre. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine de soldats britanniques montés sur des chevaux s'était pointé à l'horizon au bout du chemin et qu'ils s'avançaient très rapidement. Francis en était pétrifié d'angoisse. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir été repéré. Il était si près du but ! Paniqué, il se risqua à ramer de plus en plus fort dans l'espoir de s'éloigner suffisamment pour être hors de leur portée.

Mais un deuxième coup de feu fut tiré dans l'eau juste à côté de lui le faisant crier et s'immobiliser, comprenant ainsi le message d'avertissement. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et l'adrénaline se répandit dans son corps au fur et à mesure que la distance le séparant des soldats se raccourcissait. Il savait qu'il était dans le trouble. Les soldats vêtus de rouge descendirent alors de leurs chevaux et s'alignèrent le long du quai en pointant leur fusil dans sa direction. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il craignait « sa » venue.

Il entendit un son de botte bien familier qui fit craquer le bois du quai à chaque pas. Puis, le son s'arrêta. Nerveux, le représentant de la France se décida enfin à relever la tête. Pas question qu'il ne se laissa effrayer. Il en allait de sa fierté ! Alors, il haussa le regard et fit face à Arthur.

Ce dernier était magnifique. Francis avait toujours eu un faible pour son blondinet quand il était habillé de son uniforme militaire. Il dégageait une telle confiance en lui et une prestance grandement imposante. Il arborait une puissance et une dangerosité délicieusement attirantes. Il avait la carrure d'un homme qui ne se laissait pas facilement impressionné. Et cette vision sublime a toujours su alimenter bien des fantasmes dans l'esprit de la nation de l'amour. Oui, il était magnifique.

Mais toute attractivité disparaissait à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent. Dire qu'il était furieux serait assez faible. Son visage était dur et glacial et nul doute que s'il pouvait tuer avec les yeux, le Français serait mort à l'instant même. Arthur sortit un révolver qu'il pointa vers lui et d'une voix grave, il commanda :

˗Francis, reviens vers ce quai immédiatement.

Il n'osa pas bouger, malgré la menace. Il était trop désemparé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en étaient-ils tous les deux arrivés là ? La voix forte d'Arthur retentit de nouveau avec un peu plus d'autorité :

˗Francis, ne teste surtout pas ma patience !

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ainsi, il se plia à l'ordre, la rage au cœur. Son évasion avait échoué.

...

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre. Deux jours de solitude et de rancœur. Il en voulait tellement à Arthur. Dieu qu'il lui en voulait ! Ce dernier l'avait ramené de force dans son manoir à Londres sans échanger le moindre mot, malgré qu'il pouvait le voir tenter de maîtriser sa colère. Son silence pouvait s'expliquer par sa volonté d'éviter de faire un geste qu'il finirait par regretter. Arthur pouvait se montrer si imprévisible lorsqu'il avait un mauvais tempérament. Et en temps de guerre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son calme.

Mais la situation était frustrante. Le voilà de nouveau au point de départ. Enfermé, impuissant, humilié ! Il voulait se frapper contre les murs. Il ressentait en lui toute la détresse de son peuple, sa déchirure entre les résistants et les traitres. C'était douloureux. Affreusement douloureux. Il refusait d'être un faible !

Et il était triste. Triste car il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Son pays, sa dignité, le respect des autres. Les jours glorieux de la France semblaient s'être complètement évaporés. Et pire encore, il perdait sa relation avec Arthur qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à construire. Tout ça parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner, à cesser de le mépriser. Et malgré lui, de chaudes larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues. La situation l'emmurait et faisait éclater les sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

Mais alors qu'il tremblait bruyamment, il entendit une voix inquiète de l'autre côté de la porte l'appeler :

˗Francis ?

Ce dernier sursauta. Depuis quand Arthur était-il revenu du parlement ? Peu importe. Celui-ci l'avait entendu pleurer. Il entendit le déclic du verrou l'alertant que son geôlier s'apprêtait à entrer. Il se releva et s'empara d'un livre dans la bibliothèque pour se préparer à se défendre.

La porte fut poussée et la personnification de l'Angleterre tomba nez à nez avec son amant, le visage rouge de rage, armé d'un livre qu'il menaçait de lui lancer à la figure à tout moment. Cela le rendait déçu et terriblement frustré ! Lui qui espérait que la colère insensée du Français s'était atténuée, qu'il pourrait tout simplement le consoler puis le ramener docilement dans son lit. Voilà qu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait guère avancé. Tentant de maintenir un visage ferme et stoïque, Arthur lui ordonna :

˗Francis, repose ce livre immédiatement.

Il ne lui obéissait pas. Au lieu de ça, il le regarda méchamment, l'avertissant de ne surtout pas tenter de l'approcher. Arthur serra les poings, tentant de garder son calme. Ce stupid frog ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ?! Il avait mis la faute de son comportement irrationnel sur la mort de Jean Moulin qui l'avait gravement affecté. Mais il semblerait bien qu'il y ait autre chose. Et cette autre chose était dirigée vers lui.

Certes, il avait empêché sa fuite, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce fou serait parti sur un coup de tête se mettre en danger dans son pays. Il avait agi en pensant à sa sécurité. Et pour éviter de le brusquer, il s'était empêché de le punir sévèrement malgré toute l'envie qui le brûlait de lui faire regretter sa folie. Il l'avait simplement enfermé dans une chambre, espérant qu'il finirait par méditer sur ses erreurs. Il avait même pris sa défense au Parlement. En effet, certains députés l'avaient accusé de les avoir trahis en essayant d'aller rejoindre Vichy. Cela l'avait mis en colère. Francis était fou, certes, mais ce n'était pas un traitre. On voyait bien qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui. Heureusement, avec l'aide de Churchill, il avait réussi à faire taire ces accusations ridicules.

Mais son principal souci demeurait sa relation avec Francis. Arthur commençait terriblement à perdre patience. D'une voix encore plus autoritaire, il répéta :

˗Francis, lâche ce livre !

˗Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres.

˗Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, ici, c'est chez moi. Alors, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de trop provoquer ton hôte.

˗Mon hôte ?! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu peux aller te faire voir !

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Arthur céda à ses pulsions et fonça vers l'autre, bien déterminé à soumettre son amant par la force s'il le fallait. Horrifié par une telle démarche, Francis lui lança le livre qui fut malheureusement esquivé. Il tenta alors de fuir, mais l'Anglais fut plus rapide et il lui prit les deux poignets avant d'exercer tout son poids pour faire tomber sa proie sur le dos, sur le tapis au pied du lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur son ancien rival et plaqua ses poignets des deux côtés de sa tête afin de l'immobiliser. Le Français tenta de se débattre, mais son statut de pays envahi l'avait tant affaibli qu'Arthur n'eut aucun mal à le maintenir en place. Abattu et épuisé, Francis se remit à pleurer. Dans un tel contexte, il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi dominé. Il en voulait tellement à Arthur !

˗Je te déteste ! lui cria-t-il.

˗Non, mais tu vas commencer par me dire ce qu'il y a ! Quel est ton problème ?!

˗Le problème, c'est qu'on me traite comme un faible ! Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué comment ton peuple et celui d'Alfred pensent tout haut du mien ? Qu'on est des lâches, des traitres, qu'on a choisi de rendre les armes, qu'on a décidé de fléchir devant l'ennemi pour sauver notre peau. Je les entends tous dans mon dos. Ils se moquent de moi et de mon peuple. Tandis que toi, tu te tiens majestueux devant tout le monde en véritable héros. Tu tiens de beaux discours patriotiques. Tu n'hésites pas à vanter le courage, la force et l'endurance des citoyens britanniques comme si tu voulais cracher sur les miens qui ont dû capituler !

˗Je ne t'ai jamais insulté ! Même si je ne l'exprime pas souvent, j'admire les actions de ta Résistance. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton gouvernement a capitulé.

˗Ho ! Bien sûr ! Comme si c'était de la mienne. Qui est-ce qui a préféré prendre la fuite à Dunkerque plutôt que de continuer à combattre avec son allié ? Et c'est moi qu'on traite de lâche !

˗Ne m'accuse pas de la sorte ! On n'avait pas le choix, je te rappelle. On était désorganisé et les Allemands se sont montrés plus efficaces que prévu. Il fallait sauver nos troupes pour pouvoir refaire notre stratégie et répliquer en ayant toutes les chances de notre côté.

˗Nos troupes ? As-tu oublié que la plupart de mes hommes se sont sacrifiés pour ralentir les Nazis et permettre à « tes » hommes de sauver leur peau ?

˗Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. Je t'ai déjà dit que je leur en étais reconnaissant.

˗Bien sûr ! Ho ! Et ta façon de traiter le Général de Gaulle est ta façon d'être reconnaissant, je suppose.

˗Mais de quoi tu parles ?

˗Allons, c'est un secret pour personne que ton premier ministre Churchill et mon dirigeant De Gaulle ne s'entendent pas du tout. J'étais tolérant jusqu'ici. Mais que ton chef complote avec le président américain Roosevelt pour écarter et remplacer mon dirigeant que j'ai moi-même choisi et à qui j'accorde ma confiance… À une époque, ce genre de comportement de ta part ne m'aurait pas surpris, mais alors que nous sommes supposés être des alliés, tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela m'enrage et me blesse !

Ouch ! Arthur se sentit coincé. Pour être honnête, il avait intérieurement supporté cette idée. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au général, mais Dieu qu'il pouvait se montrer insupportable ! Francis semblait aveugle à son anglophobie évidente. Il ne comprenait pas que son amant le tienne en meilleur estime que lui-même. Vraiment, pour qui il se prenait cet homme-là ?! Pour Jeanne d'Arc ?! Cette simple idée le faisait grincer des dents. Sa jalousie maladive était très forte. Rien ne l'aurait fait plus plaisir que de le voir disparaître. Mais pour l'amour de Francis, il avait dû s'opposer à la proposition.

Mais on dirait que son bien-aimé avait surpris la conversation et n'étais pas resté assez longtemps pour l'entendre émettre son opposition. Cela allait mal pour lui. Il allait devoir le forcer à l'écouter.

˗Écoute-moi, cela n'aura pas lieu. Je savais que ce serait inapproprié et je m'y suis opposé. Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti trahi. Tu me pardonnes ?

Francis détourna la tête.

˗Tu es toujours fâché ? Mais pourquoi ?

˗Avoue Arthur que cette situation te plaît. Cela te fait plaisir de tenir le rôle du héros tandis que moi, je suis réduit à une demoiselle en détresse. Cela flatte ton égo que tous les espoirs retombent sur toi. Tu jubiles de savoir que je suis dépendant de toi. De me voir vivre chez toi comme une épouse fait réaliser tes plus grands fantasmes. Tu me consultes souvent sur les stratégies de guerre mais tu as toujours le dernier mot vu que les rapports de force ne sont plus les mêmes. Je ne fais que te conseiller et gérer à distance ma Résistance, car au final, c'est toi qui tient la grande scène. Je ne suis que ton support qui prend soin de toi lorsque tu reviens épuisé du travail. Quand Londres est bombardé la nuit, je me tiens à ton chevet et soigne tes blessures, te servant de charmante infirmière. Tout cela doit te faire plaisir. Mais moi, cela me blesse et me fait sentir inférieur.

La colère de Francis avait disparu. Il était triste et abattu. Cela toucha profondément Arthur qui n'avait jamais réalisé le désarroi de son amant. Le pire est qu'il avait raison. Oui, il adorait ce côté-là de la guerre. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps avec Francis sous le même toit. Il aimait s'imaginer en chevalier servant. Cela le faisait sentir important et flattait terriblement son égo. Cela le ramenait à sa période pirate où il capturait Francis, alors corsaire, et le soumettait à lui dans sa cabine (et ce dernier ne s'y opposait pas tant que ça). Sauf que là, il ne tenait plus le rôle du méchant, mais celui du héros. Mais au final, le résultat était le même. Il avait son amant dépendant de lui.

˗Je suis désolé.

Puis il répliqua de la seule manière qu'il pouvait pour se faire pardonner. Toujours dans la même position, il se pencha pour aller embrasser le cou tendre de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier émit un soupir d'émoi. Il sentit l'Anglais explorer la chair de sa gorge avec une expertise qui l'étonna toujours.

Le Français ferma les yeux. Une telle marque d'affection le prit au dépourvu. Dans leur couple, il avait toujours été celui avec une âme romantique. Arthur, lui, exprimait son amour d'une autre manière. C'était un être au tempérament jaloux et doté d'une très grande possessivité. Pendant l'acte, celui-ci pouvait faire preuve d'une violente passion et quand il avait le dessus, Francis devait s'attendre à voir un dominant s'étendre sur son corps qui n'hésiterait pas à se montrer bestial pour marquer son territoire. Il l'aimait ainsi. C'en était excitant et contrastait avec son côté fleur bleue. Mais là, la douceur avec laquelle il le caressait le désorientait. Il comprit vite qu'Arthur tentait d'utiliser sa propre faiblesse pour se faire pardonner. Et, honte à lui, cela fonctionnait.

Arthur continua de torturer son amant avec sa bouche et ses mains. Il n'avait jamais autant pris son temps. Jamais autant pu savourer aussi intensément son beau français. Comme il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tant que pas même Shakespeare n'aurait su trouver les mots pour exprimer l'intensité de son amour pour lui. Un amour qui durait depuis l'invasion normande et qui s'était mêlé à des siècles de rivalité malsaine à travers les guerres. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas qu'un être aussi parfait que Francis puisse aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Le méritait-il seulement ?

À cette pensée, il craqua et se mit à pleurer. Il releva la tête et Francis se mit à le dévisager, inquiet :

˗Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

˗Quand j'ai remarqué ton absence le jour de ta fuite, j'étais désespéré. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Je craignais que tu ne tombes entre les mains des Allemands et que Ludwig me fasse du chantage. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre cela. Heureusement que mes fées t'avaient suivi pour me permettre de te retrouver. Je ne te considère pas comme un être faible. Je suis désolé si je ne l'exprime pas souvent. C'est moi qui suis faible. Je montre une façade pour le cacher. La vérité est que toute cette pression qui retombe sur moi est dure à porter. J'ai besoin de toi pour me tenir fort. Tu es ma faiblesse et ma force en même temps. Quand Londres était bombardé et que je me sentais impuissant, tu étais là à mes côtés. Tu m'as donné le courage de me tenir debout et de ne pas faiblir devant les attaques des Nazis. Comprends que je ne suis rien sans toi !

˗Arthur…

˗Quand j'étais jeune, tu me défendais toujours contre mes frères et contre les envahisseurs scandinaves. Laisse-moi être celui qui va te sauver, cette fois. Je t'en conjure.

Ému, Francis le prit amoureusement dans ses bras alors qu'ils étaient toujours couchés sur le tapis. Cette conversation aura été intense mais pas en vain. Ils avaient enfin laissé leur fierté de côté et avaient été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

˗Je t'aime, Arthur. Et je te pardonne. Je te promets que je serai toujours à tes côtés.

˗Je t'aime aussi, Francis. Et jamais, je ne te lâcherai.

Et ils se laissèrent fondre dans cette étreinte.

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés si vous avez apprécié l'histoire. Sur ce, à une prochaine fois.**


End file.
